The present invention relates to a device for advancing an object such as an obturator, a needle or a probe into the body via a catheter.
In the course of medical treatment it is often desirable to infuse fluids such as medications into, or withdraw fluids from a patient. This is typically accomplished by the introduction of a catheter into the patient in order to gain access to the vascular system of the patient. In such cases, it is sometimes desirable to occlude the catheter between successive infusions or withdrawals of fluid in order to maintain the patency of the catheter. Examples of devices for performing such an operation may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,712 and 4,976,697.
It has also become desirable to introduce certain therapeutic or measurement devices into the body via a catheter. For example, an invasive blood pressure sensor or blood gas sensor may be introduced into a blood vessel through a catheter.
The present invention is intended to provide a device for advancing an object such an obturator or probe into the body without exposing the object to infection.